Quirks
by TheUnderworldSecrets
Summary: My first fanfic... Hopefully it's ok... Just a short one-shot of how Perlia became Perlia...


He knew all her quirks. He knew how she hogged the blankets at night. He knew how she hated being wrong. And he even knew what set her on fire.

Percy Jackson was eighteen when he started dating Thalia Grace. Annabeth, his now ex-girlfriend had apologized over and over again after finding love with a son of Hermes. Percy couldn't blaim her. He, after all, was secretly crushing on Thalia long before Annabeth broke up with him.

But it still hurt.

Percy still sat in his room, forgetting to turn the heat on, crying his eyes out, and then his mom would confront him, but he woudn't say anything. So she called Thalia, who came after asking permission from Lady Artemis, and helped pick of the pieces left behind by Annabeth. She held him, whispering soothing words in his ear for hours on end until eventually, they both fell asleep, only to wake up the next morning with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and a slight trail of drool going down his chin.

He had never slept better.

That is, until she mentioned how she had left the hunters. Because that night, he was actually feeling a bit better. Just starting to get over the heart ache he felt. And Thalia had walked into his room, tears stains on her cheeks and a bruise grazing her left eye, and she immediately smiled.

He wasn't quite sure why she had smiled so sweetly until she walked across the room and placed her lips lightly upon his. He stood still for quite a while, wondering what could have compelled her to do this, before he gently stepped back from the kiss. She had stared at him for a while, clearly pondering over why he stepped away from her.

He was wondering why she had done such a thing. Why she had kissed him in the first place, because she was an eternal maiden and such acts were inexcusable. So he asked her just that.

" Why would you do that?" His head tilted slightly to the side.

She smiled once more." I quit the Hunters, Percy."

He took a moment to look at her while thinking over this newfound information. The black eye was clearly recently inflicted, and judging by the marks on her wrist, it was another human who did this.

" Who hurt you?" he growled lowly, stepping closer to the girl of his dreams.

" Pheobe." She glanced down at her wrist, probably remembering how it had happened." She was angry when I told her why I wanted to leave the hunt."

" Why did you quit the hunt?" Another step closer.

" Because I love someone. And therefore was no longer allowed in the hunt. I spoke with Pheobe about it before Lady Artemis, but now I don't think that was such a good idea."

He hadn't even heard the last two sentences, for the only thing that bounced around in his head was her confession.

" I love someone..."

" I love someone..."

" Because I love someone..."

He still didn't understand why she kissed him. If she loved someone then why was she kissing him, Percy Jackson of all people. Everybody who had seen them together all knew that the only thing they ever did was fight. So why?...

Why was she acting like this?

" Kelp Head?"

Her voice broke him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see her blue eyes practically in front of him. If he only leaned forward a bit, their noses would be touching. And even closer...their lips.

Stop.

He couldn't think like that.

But then again, maybe he could.

She was no longer a maiden.

Oh wait... She's in love.

So he stopped his thoughts and focused on the reality faced before him. Thalia stared at him with a concerned expression, clearly worried he might have lost his mind.

" Who?" he asked.

" You," she said.

" Me?"

" Yes you."

" Why me?"

" Because I love you."

" Yes but why?"

" Because you are you."

" That doesn't make sense."

" I love you because you don't hurt people unless neccessary."

" That's not a very good reason."

" I love you because you are loyal. Because you are kind. Because you make me feel so free.

" I love you because you are you."

He was stunned into silence.

Not just because she proclaimed her love for him, but because he felt the same way. He loved her because she wasn't typical. She didn't wear those slutty outfits, and she didn't fuss over her hair. No, Thalia was Thalia. She wore her ripped skinny jeans that made her look perfect. And she hardly cared when you told her her hair was frizzy. And even more importantly, she cared about the people she loved.

So that's why they stood there, two inches from one another, both probably trying to figure out what to do now, until he did something. He spoke softy before leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers.

That night she had walked into his room and kissed him. She had told him she loved him. And before he had kissed her he had said "I love you too".

And that's how he knew her quirks.


End file.
